The Frozen Killers
by Prince Maggie
Summary: When a trip to an art gallery on a far away planet goes wrong, Amy and Rory find themselves trapped in a room of familiar statue killers and must escape the infested labyrinth before they can be reunited with the Doctor. Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, only a made up storyline, although if I did that would be pretty awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There were crisp autumn leaves falling as Amy Pond peeped her head around the faded blue door of the TARDIS.

"It doesn`t look like such a big tourist attraction to me?"

The Doctor bounced up to join her at the door, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Honestly Pond, this is one of the biggest art sculpture museums in this part of the universe-plus did you know this planet remains in a perpetual state of autumn, all 472 days of the year? Now come along, I think I still have the vouchers to get us a free entry!"

Rolling her eyes, Amy allowed herself to be dragged by the elbow out onto the slightly cracked stone path, leading up to the dark, monumental building.

A dubious Rory soon stepped out after them, "What sort of art do they do here anyway?"

"Statues! Well, apparently. I`ve never seen them myself but I`ve heard they look very realistic!" The Doctor announced enthusiastically.

"I`ve never been a big fan of statues," Rory muttered. "Always feel like they`re watching me."

"Don`t be such a wimp!" Amy joked, light heartedly punching him in the arm.

Together, the three of them walked up the grand stone steps, leading them to a mostly deserted Entrance Room. A bored looking woman, who appeared to be almost as old as the many statues placed around the room, sat idly behind a desk. Oblivious to the receptionist`s cold glare at being disturbed, the Doctor strolled ahead to the desk and cleared his throat.

Behind him, Amy whispered into Rory`s ear, "Have you noticed we seem to be the only ones here?"

"Um, maybe all the tourists just decided that today they weren`t in a statue viewing mood?"

Before Amy could reply, the Doctor returned brandishing 3 tickets.

"We have full access all day! Come along, Ponds, much to see, much to do!"

Forced to put all increasing doubts behind them, Amy and Rory had no choice but to follow the Doctor into the corridors of stone.

* * *

 **This was written with a very, very good friend of mine `LouiseSquishy`. But thank you Squishy for leaving it up to me to split into chapters ;-) Anyway, first part up, next chapters have already been written but just need to be typed up so will be posted soon. Remember, reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had barely been a few minutes but already the married couple had lost their way amongst the seemingly endless, dimly lit staircases the Doctor had led them up. Just as they were beginning to wonder where all these `famous statues` could be, the Doctor stopped dead.

"Doctor…?" A pause. "Doctor, what`s wrong?"

"Something is not quite right here… something is missing…"

Rory glanced nervously at Amy at the Doctor`s words.

"Um, what?"

"A GUIDED TOUR! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?! Of course I felt like something was wrong – I`ll go get one, eh? I`m sure grumpy reception lady could sort one for us. Wait right here, I`ll be right back – don`t move a muscle!"

Amy simply stared

"Don`t even blink!" he joked goofily, pointing right at Amy. Then, just like that, he vanished into the darkness.

Almost immediately, Amy walked off.

"Wait! Amy! W-where are you going? The Doctor said-"

"Ah, Rory, do you want to see these bloody statues or not?"

"Well, yes, but…-" Rory protested, chasing after her.

"Sooo come on then!" She grabbed his slightly sweaty palm and linked her fingers with his, pulled him into a display room to the left.

In contrast to the dark, dust and stone they had become accustomed to, this room was made a searing white and spotless marble. It`s centrepiece and only decoration was a single grey, stone statue, hands covering its face with no so much as a glass case to keep it safe.

"Sweet: actual art. Not sure if I get it, like-are the wings supposed to symbolise religion? Whatever, let`s look." Amy observed, walking up to the statue and leaning in for closer inspection.

"Amy…Amy…" Rory hissed, hanging in the doorway. Something about the statue made him uneasy – from its hidden posture to its astounding realism.

"Shhh, I`m enjoying _art"_ She joked, her back to him.

Rory walked slowly forward, unable to the panic rising in him. He tugged on Amy`s sleeve, trying in vain to pull her away from the statue.

"Quit it, will you? I`m being serious, stop being such a wuss!" She finally snapped, spinning to face him.

Rory scanned her face and when he saw that familiar impatience in her eyes, he found himself awkwardly looking down at his shoes. He was being stupid, she was right (as always). But as he looked back up to apologise, he saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Amy… We need to go," he whispered, barely audible.

"Rory-"

"No, Amy, we _need_ to go. Like, _now_."

"What…" Face paling, she span around

"Oh."

* * *

 **Again, massive thanks to `LouiseSquishy` for teaming up with me to write this. Remember to R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, the Doctor had found himself back in the main entrance, face to face with the unimpressed woman at the desk.

"Hello! Remember me? Came here about 5 minutes ago? Don`t move much, do you?"

Her eyes didn`t so much as crinkle with the blank expression she gave him. "I`m going to need to see a ticket to prove that, _Sir_."

"Sir? I like it! I could get used to that – well, if you insist."

After some considerable routing around and pulling all sorts of junk out of his pocket, the Doctor fished out his ticket and handed it over.

"I`m sorry, sir, I don`t recall handing this out," she drawled, without so much as glancing at the ticket.

"What?! It was literally 5 minutes ago, look see, here!"

He reached over the desk, leaving her no choice but to peer at the ticket with him.

"Ha! See, I told you so – oh." He jerked backwards for he had just looked up in time to see her vanish without a trace, as the ticket floated to the desk.

It was in that horrific moment, as he was greeted by a familiar stone face right before his eyes, (that had definitely not been there 3 seconds earlier, but was most certainly there now) the Doctor realised his mistake.

"AMY!"

 **Thanks to those who have taken their time to review. I guess I have mention once again that this was a team effort along with `LoiuseSquishy`. This is quite a short chapter but Squishy insisted it helped the suspense ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rory," Amy whispered. "Do you remember that story I told you about the weeping angles? On the Byzantium?"

"Yeah?" he replied, unable to take his eyes off the statue that was now standing much closer to his wife than it had been previously.

"Well. Don`t blink"

The pair slowly began to back away towards the door, neither daring to blink at the stone monster before them.

Yet just as they were about to make a hasty exit, Rory threw a glance over his shoulder, only to grab Amy and stop them both dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Amy hissed, twisting her body in a way that allowed her to keep her eyes fixed on the angel.

"The doors blocked…by one of those _things_ "

"Oh for goodness sakes, don`t take your eyes off it: I`ve got this one."

Rory could feel Amy readjust herself so they stood back to back, his heart hammering in his chest. The angel in the doorway had hidden its face in its hands. If only to stop the shaking, he felt himself fumble around with his left hand for Amy`s right and clutched it firmly.

Squeezing it tightly, he heard her whisper: "I`ve got an idea – follow my lead."

The Doctor`s mind was split in indecision – run back into the maze in search of his friends but risk being too late, or dash back to the TARDIS and boot up its tracking system in a much more efficient way of locating them. Yet something about the idea of leaving his companions in a building full of weeping angles made him squirm. This was all his fault, how could he have missed the signs? Flashbacks of all the mistakes he had made over his 900 years, mistakes that had cost his previous companions, made him surge with guilt.

Enough. His mind was made.

"Amy, shouldn`t we just wait for the doctor? I`m pretty sure he wouldn`t just leave us here. I can`t see how backing us further into the room will so anything but get us trapped?"

His wife had lead him to the back corner of the room and his eyes were burning from the lack of moisture.

"Shh – look, we`re out of their line of sight now, they`re now pretty much facing each other"

"Okay, but how`s that supposed to help?"

"Rory, you ask too many questions. Do you trust me?"

He didn't wait a beat before replying with a certain "yes". He trusted Amy more than he trusted himself.

"Okay – so when I say blink, blink."

"Wait, what!?"

"3, 2, 1, BLINK!"

* * *

 **Sorry it`s been so long since my last update but thanks to everyone who have taken their time to review, it`s very much appreciated so keep it coming! And of course a massive cheers once again to my partner in writing, LouiseSquishy ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a terrifying millisecond of darkness where Rory simply embraced his inevitable death, before being jerked back to reality by Amy cutting off the blood circulation in his hand. Whilst Amy's angel had spun to face them, lunging forwards, the one in the doorway only had enough time to lower it's hands from it's face.

"Damn," muttered Amy. "It hasn't had enough time to move. We'll have to try again."

"Are you mad?! Why would we want to bring it closer to us-are you trying to get us killed?"

"To move it away from the door it's blocking, you idiot! Now do you trust me just one more time?" Amy argued shivered but found himself numbly nodding his head. To clear the doorway would be their only chance of escape.

"BLINK!"

Amy's gasp and sharp tug pulled him back from the ghastly outstretched hand, centimetres away from his face. Blood rushed to his head and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Okay. It's moved. To the door..."

The pair edged their way past the frozen killers, eyes fixated on them until they reached the door.

"What are we going to do when we leave the room? They'll be more out there!" Rory's panic started to flare up again.

"Just don't let go of my hand, we can do this!"

However, just at that moment, Amy's ears pricked and a flicker of hope blossomed "Rory..."

A familiar background began to materialise around them, accompanied by the oh-so-comforting wheezing and groaning Amy had learned to recognise as meaning home.

"Didn't think I'd just leave you, did you?"

"Doctor!" Amy flung herself into the Doctor's outstretched arms from where he stood by the TARDIS' now fully materialised console.

"You were the only humans left in here, tracking you was a piece of cake-" but he was cut off by Amy squeezing him tight in her bone-crushing embrace. Th

e Doctor grabbed an awkwardly loitering Rory and pulled him into a group hug.

"Thank you for saving her," Rory whispered in his ear, which the Doctor returned with a small, sad smile.

"Trust me, Ponds, I'd never let you be lost to the weeping angels as long as my 2 hearts are beating-now lets get out of here! That's enough art for one day!"

And with that, the TARDIS took them far, far away, leaving the angel infested gallery behind.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **So sorry to any of you readers who really wanted to find out what happened, I guess life just got in the way of writing!**

 **But this was the last chapter guys! Thanks for following, reviewing or just plain reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! And once again an amazing thanks to LouiseSquishy and hopefully we`ll write another fanfic at some point.**


End file.
